What If? Thats the Question
by luffylova
Summary: What if I hadn't forgotten? What if I was with her? would she be by my side? Lucy Heartfilia was forgotten for four months (plus the time skip). she goes on a mission that puts her life on the line. after being "dead" for five years Lucy comes back as Kurumi Kurozaki a mage with about as much mystery, maybe even more than, Mystogan. Read to find out what happens. Rating may change!


**OKAY so please don't hate me yes I am posting another story when I have like three other barely started ones. its just that I have a disease called procrastination and writers block so its not like I can help it... I just hope u like it. I made this out of pure boredom.**

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL! SO DONT ASK!**

* * *

Chapter One: Forgotten and Gone

They all just left. Well it's to be expected but still. Sure I'm not as strong as the other new members like Gajeel Wendy or Juvia but I still have feelings. The only person that talks to me anymore is Master. HE is the one to approve the jobs I take. He is the only person who has seen my growth. And HE is the only person to actually see me and not just look right through me. Him and Happy, who is there on my tougher missions, without anyone knowing.

I should have expected that I would be left behind when Lisanna came back from Edolas, but what if they didn't. That was the question. I just wish I wasn't the biggest idiot around for falling in love with the person happiest to see Lisanna back… Natsu.

Today is the start of the fourth month of Lisanna being back and I'm still alone. _'That's it! I'm done I'm going to take the longest mission on the board! I'm going to stay away for as long as I can!'_

I slowly walked up to the request board and looked. _'Three weeks! That should be enough time!'_ I grabbed the request off the board and quietly made my way to Master's office.

I knocked once and entered like I usually did. "Master I would like to go on this job." I said when I saw him look up from his paperwork.

"Let's see what job you want to go on now," he grabbed the paper from my hand and read it aloud knowing I never read the requests I take off the board until after getting them approved.

**"MAGE NEEDED!**

**A dark mist comes every night and goes off with the cattle and crops but lately it has started to take the young women in the village. **

**PLEASE HELP!**

**No knowledge of the cause or purpose of the mist. **

**Estimated time length of request: three weeks.**

**Location of request: 1479 Apple Tree Lane, Crestheart Village."**

"So…Master? Can I go?" I asked after hearing the mission.

"It sounds tough, but based on your improvement lately… okay you may go on this mission," He said.

"Thank you Master!"

"You know the rules though…if you don't come back in three weeks without any request of an extension I send out a search party for you. So stay in touch and just remember to stay safe."

"I will." And with that I said goodbye to master and left for Crestheart Village.

* * *

***Time Skip to Crestheart Village***

The train ride to Crestheart Village took 10 hours! _'But this place really is beautiful.' _I walked up and down the busy streets of the port town. Finally I found the house I was looking for. I knocked on the door politely. I heard shuffling behind the door and then the door opened.

A wrinkled old lady with gray hair pulled back into a bun that was no taller than Master walked out holding a dangerous looking broom. She wore a purple flower dress that matched her purple half-moon glasses.

"Can I help you with something young lady?" She asked in a grandmotherly way.

"I'm here to answer your request for help in fighting off a black mist." I spoke politely.

"Oh thank heavens!" She said relieved.

"My name is-!" She cut me off.

"Come inside quickly!" She said and pulled me into the house. She closed the door and locked it behind her.

"What was that about?" I asked slightly confused.

"You must not speak your name outside of closed doors. The mist is looking for someone specific."

"Do you know whom?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes clouded with guilt. "A young lady named Lucy Heartfilia."

I tried to hide my shock. This mist was looking for me… why? "Do you know why?"

She shook her head. "When the mist first came it spoke into our minds and said, 'I will leave and return everything I have taken when I get Lucy Heartfilia.'"

.

.

.

"May I ask you a favor?" I asked when I absorbed the news.

"Anything! You're here to help us and I am grateful for that I would do anything to help you!" She spoke sincerely.

"I am going to stop this mist but that means giving myself to it, considering I'm the one it wants, so if I don't come out in three weeks could you please send this letter to Fairy Tail," I hand her the letter I always have on missions, I case of an accident, to her.

She nods and I swiftly turn to walk out the door to go wait for this mysterious mist. I stop remembering something, "By the way I never did get your name."

"My name is Angela Tao."

"It was very nice to meet you Angela-chan. I hope I will see you again." I smiled and walked away.

* * *

***Time Skip: Night Time***

The black mist had started to form when the sun started setting its color a hazy gray, now it was just…wow. It was pitch black and took up most of the sky over the village. It covered up most of the moon and left little light for me to see with. I walked over to where the start of the mist was, and called out in a loud, brave voice, "My name is Lucy Heartfilia! I have come to you; now release what you have taken!"

The mist pulsed. THUMP THUMP THUMP! In a rhythm until suddenly I was engulfed in pure darkness. I heard cheers and sobs of relief. I heard more people come. I smiled one last time until I blacked out and the mist disappeared, hearing Angela-chan call out to me before I disappeared. _'Looks like she finally figured out who I am, I hope she has a good life and Fairy Tail too… Good bye mina… Natsu'_ I thought with the last of my consciousness.

* * *

***Time Skip to Fairy Tail: One Week Later… Master POV***

_'It's been a week already and still no report from Lucy. I do hope she is okay.'_

The guild is just as rowdy as ever. Cana drinking, Erza eating cake, Levy reading a book, Gray and Natsu fighting, Gajeel sitting in the corner with Lily, Elfman yelling about being a man, Mira behind the counter, Happy giving fish to Carla, Jet and Droy fighting behind Levy, Gildarts and Lisanna catching up and watching the fight, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe were sitting at their usual table, and I sat there on the bar watching the brats realizing that there should be one more person in this mix but alas, they forgot her.

Suddenly Mira taps me on the shoulder. I turn my face to her smiling one. "You have a letter Master," she said as she handed me the large yellow envelope.

"Thank you Mira." I grab the envelope and notice that one; it's from Lucy and two, its heavy.

I open it quickly hoping it's another souvenir from Lucy's travels. A note falls out along with a package. On the package is another note. That one was not from Lucy. I picked it up and read it.

_'I am hoping this gets to you well. I know she would want you to have them_

_-Angela Tao'_

I open the package slowly dreading what I will find inside. Lifting the lid I see the last thing I want to… Lucy's keys. Shocked I drop the box in my hands scrambling to get it away from me not believing it to be true. _'Lucy never goes anywhere without those keys. Why are they here?' _I grab the letter from next to me and read it. _'Lucy's handwriting.' _

_'Dear Master,_

_If you are reading this it means that I am dead. Please don't be mad at me. I guess I really was weak. I just want you to know I probably died smiling and saving others. I did disobey your orders though and I'm sorry for that. My last wishes are that one; you tell the guild all you know about the mission and how I died. And two that you give levy my novel and tell her that I still love her along with the rest of the guild and lastly to give my keys a safe home if you can. _

_Thank you and sorry._

_Your Nakama,_

_Lucy Heartfilia.'_

That letter was the last conformation I needed. I broke out into hysterics crying like a little kid. The guild went silent and turned towards me. I couldn't make out the words I had wanted to say. How they were all idiots. How they had forgotten one of their most precious Nakama and now she's gone. The more I thought about it the more tears spilled over.

Erza walked over to me and eyed me like I had gone insane. Sure, to all of them it looked that way. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm myself. Suddenly I saw Erza's foot start to come down on the box that held Lucy's keys. But before I could get to them a golden light appeared from them and Loke stood in front of a shocked and confused guild.

Not saying a word to the guild he turned to me and started to walk to my now calm but deeply sadden self.

"Master I-." He started but I cut him off.

"We'll talk in my office they don't know, but I will fulfill her last wishes. Just tell me as much as you can." He nodded and we walked to my office leaving a dumbfounded guild behind us.

* * *

***Natsu POV***

I watched as Master and Loke walked upstairs. Needing to know more Erza, Gray, Mira, Levy and I went up to masters office to listen to their conversation.

We leaned into the door to hear.

"When we got to the village she closed my gate to save energy in case of an emergency. I was okay with that then after she met with the client she told me her last goodbyes. She asked me to say goodbye to the rest of her spirits too. I asked her why and she said that it wanted her so she would gladly give herself for the sake of others. Then… then she said that at least they will have the chance to keep their good friends unlike she did. HA! I bet they still don't know what's going on." Loke spoke sadness clearly dripping from his voice.

"I will go tell them," Master said to Loke. I, and the others by the door, ran downstairs so not to get caught. Master walked out from his office, Loke no longer behind him. "BAKAS!" he shouted, "DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHO IS MISSING HERE?!"

Everyone looked around. Then Erza spoke up, "Master no one is missing. Everyone is here alive and kicking."

Master looked down at us disappointedly. "You're right because she's not here anymore. But you all deserve to know. I've fulfilled two of the three requests," he said after handing Levy a stack of paper. Levy took one look and bursted into tears.

"How… How could I have forgotten!" she sobbed clutching the paper to her chest.

"Does anyone else know whom I am talking about?"

"…"

"Lucy is dead."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
